Bad Luck in Love
by vodooman
Summary: He just couldn't believe his bad luck whenever it came to her... Main Characters- Chloe, Davis, Peter Petrelli heroes crossover with heroes. *new ch2* finally they meet... and he hates him already...
1. Chapter 1

Story title- **Bad Luck in Love?**

Rating- G

Author- vodooman

Summary- He just couldn't believe his bad luck whenever it came to her...

Main Characters- Chloe, Davis, Peter Petrelli (heroes)

Authors Notes- this is just a side project i started... it is a crossover with Heroes... I always liked Peter and Nathan... and I really wanted to get them in a fanfic... funny eh?

Prologue:

Davis could not understand his bad luck when ever it came to one Chloe Sullivan.

At first when he had met her, she had been together with a geeky photographer who worked at the Daily Planet. That had been his reason at that time not to try and enter a relationship with her. It was somehow unfair to the young man he knew to be kind and innocent in many ways.

So when he had heard of the sudden break up between the two just a few days before their wedding, he had been excited and happy. He knew that this was his chance to finally get together with the woman of his dreams.

Only now he had a different rival. And the horrible thing was that he seemed in everything equal to him. The man, he knew as Peter Petrelli, was a male nurse working at Metropolis general. It had been a chance meeting between him, Chloe and Peter that he now cursed from time to time.

Chloe had had a little mishap as she liked to call it. Basically it had been a meteor infected person going crazy and wrecking havoc and getting Chloe hurt. So, he had taken her to one of the hospitals and a male nurse named Peter had been there attending Chloe's wounds.

Davis knew instantly that he hated and disliked Peter to his very last cell. Peter had smiled at Chloe, and tried to flirt with her. … Yes, Davis thought, he did not like Peter Petrelli one bit.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bad luck in Love, ch1**

**Author: vodooman (LJ)/ boredlittlestudent (fanfic net)**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance, Humour, Crossover**

**Characters/Pairings: Chloe, Davis, Eddy (OC), Chloe/Davis implied, Chloe/Jimmy implied**

**Short summary: It's always the same with Chloe… having to get rescued by a guy from a meteor-freak… so how else should this have started?**

**Any warnings: Spoilers for Abyss, and from there AU**

**Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters don't belong to me… Heroes and its characters don't belong to me… I only write fan fiction because I like messing with things. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: Everyone who wanted to have Peter in this chapter will have to wait… sorry fan-girls… but I wanted to start this off the way I did… *kiss* *wink***

**Chapter 1**

"Don't worry Chloe. Everything will be fine! I've got you!" He said over and over again to himself more than to her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Then she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really Davis, I'm fine! I only have a little flesh wound on my leg. I can walk, you know? You can put me down!" She had given up struggling after the first set of stairs.

It seemed ridicules to her that Davis had made it his own personal goal to carry her down the five stairs to the ground floor. Of course she did like to see him in uniform and playing rescuer, but that didn't mean that she liked being the damsel in distress. When ever they passed an elevator Chloe looked longingly at it.

"If that guy hadn't used his powers to wreck all the electronics and mechanics…" she grumbled to herself. "And the day started out so nicely…" so continued to grumble to herself, not ending the sentences coherently.

Davis ignored her and continued to carry her down the stairs. He finally reached the ground floor and saw that his colleagues were busy with treating other people inside her building as well as outside.

Davis did feel a little guilty that he had made Chloe his priority, but that vanished when he saw Eddy, his partner, who was coming towards them.

"Ah, I see you found her." Said Eddy with a relieved smile.

"Hey, Eddy! How's the wife?" asked Chloe, when it looked like the two men would like they always did talk over her head, while she played invisible, hurt victim.

"Chloe, girl! Now why am I not surprised to see you here?" he asked rhetorically.

Chloe only rolled her eyes. Eddy and Davis had more than once discussed that she was a danger magnet that needed more rescuing than anything or anyone they had ever met. Davis even joked that she could book him to be her personal safeguard since Clark had too much to do nowadays with working at the Daily Planet.

Well too bad that Davis took the job very serious and without asking her, thought Chloe as Davis handled her with utter most care and sat her only a stretcher. "I have to help the others. Do you think you'll be alright on your own?"

"Yeah sure" replied Chloe irritated, before Davis sent her a questioning look. Davis didn't want to leave her alone, instead hesitated.

Once again Chloe sighed very loudly and said more sternly than necessary. "I'll be alright, really! Just go and help the others… I'll see you in the hospital. All right?"

"Metropolis general?" he asked to make sure not to go to the wrong hospital and then having to search for her.

"Of course. See you." Davis was about to turn around and start walking into the direction of most disaster, when the calling of his name stopped him. "Davis!" hesitantly Chloe looked at him shyly before saying "You'll be careful, right?"

Davis smiled a one-sided boyish smirk at her, before replying very pleased that she was worried about him "Yeah, I'll be careful."

Mentally Davis was making a 'Saturday night fever dance' like he had seen John Travolta do in the movies. He knew then that Chloe's time to mourn her failed relationship with Jimmy Olsen was finally over. He could finally make his move. He could win her heart now, without feeling guilty over the break up that was partly caused by him and his very passionate yet relationship-ending kiss the day after Chloe had forgotten everything but him.

But first things first, thought Davis as he made his way to a little girl crying and covered with ashes. He needed to do a job, only after that could he return to Chloe and woo her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bad luck in Love, ch2**

Fandom: Smallville, Heroes crossover

Author: vodooman/ boredlittlestudent

Rating: G

Genre: Humour, Crossover

Characters/Pairings: Davis Bloome, Chloe Sullivan, Peter Petrelli

Short summary: His work was finished and he was going to check up on Chloe.

Any warnings: None…

Disclaimer: Smallville and its character, just like Heroes and its characters, aren't mine. I only write fanfiction because I like writing those stories up…

A/N: I know it is short… but I wanted to post it up anyway… and no, this is not the end… *smirk*

His energy reserves were strangely enough still at full capacity. While his colleagues and co-workers were tiered and stressed out with the amount of work that was being done, Davis was still working like he had just started.

The 'accident' zone was mostly cleaned now, wounded were taken care of and the police was now busily doing their job. As the last Paramedic team made their way to their car to go back to headquarters, Davis was making his way to Metropolis General by taking a ride with them.

Through out the ride all he could think about was the condition he had left Chloe in. Sure that leg wound didn't seem too bad from her point of view, but Davis had enough knowledge to know that these little wounds could get infected easily if not taken serious. And sadly Chloe was the type of person who didn't take these things serious. Ever.

He just hoped that Chloe really was waiting for him in the emergency room in Metropolis General, so that he could use his connections and treat her wound himself. He knew that she was probably still sitting, and waiting for someone to treat her, because patients were treated there by seriousness and priorities of the wound, and not by arrival time. Besides, he had witnessed himself that a lot of the people he himself had helped were worse off then Chloe's little leg wound.

He was making his way now to the emergency entrance doors and smiling to himself. At least he could try and impress Chloe with his medical skills by treating her wound himself. He had once overheard the nurses talk about how impressive it is for a man in a medical uniform, of whatever occupation, to be seen at work. He really hoped that he could gather plus points with Chloe that way. He was already determined to start his wooing, so if she was still not treated, it would only workout to his advantage.

As he stood in the waiting area, he noticed that Chloe wasn't there. He glanced along the numerous faces trying to search out Chloe. After the third round of looking for her, he finally was sure that she wasn't there. Debating with himself if he should phone her and check on where she was, Davis heard a loud and melodious laughter.

His heart skipped a beat and his stomach made a flip flop. Davis knew this beautiful laughter anywhere and anytime. It belonged to the woman who held his heart. He turned to the direction that the laughter was coming from, and noticed one of the curtains closed. He could dimly make out two people behind the blue hospital curtain that separated the hospital bed from the rest of the large room. Determined to see if it really was Chloe, Davis made his way to it. He drew the curtain opened and saw Chloe sitting on the bed, still clothed in her office outfit from today, but with her injured leg propped on the bed and the jeans cut open until her upper leg.

The man with Chloe was clothed in a male nurse outfit. He had dark messy hair and was busy grinning at Chloe while bandaging her leg. Both turned their heads in hid direction when he opened the curtains. Chloe was the first to directly react to him, by giving him a full-blown smile.

"Davis! Hey, you found me!" Chloe said while holding a hand out to him. He reached her side, and squeezed her outstretched hand tight, letting it go again. Davis was a little irritated that the guy with her was still grinning while working on her bandage. Chloe turned back to the other man and continued. "Peter here was friendly enough to get a doctor to look at my leg. He is just finishing off now… Aren't you Peter?" asked Chloe with another smile.

The male nurse, Peter, was smiling at her and nodding. "I'm actually finished." He turned towards Davis and his smile fell.

Davis was as irritated as he had only been when around Jimmy Olsen while he told him of his happy relationship with Chloe. He was sure if he had been Italian or at least a more visual communicator he would have thrown his hands in the air while cursing the fact that he had let Chloe go to the hospital alone.

Of course Chloe would unknowingly turn on her charms. And of course some other guy would fall for it the minute he laid eyes on her. It was like a joke gone cosmically on him, that when Davis finally decided that the time was right to act on his feeling for her, that some other, new guy would show up on stage.

And what was worse was that the guy had stolen his show. Davis had wanted to be the guy that would treat Chloe's wounds. Or at least get some doctor to treat her wounds. Now he stood there with empty hands, while this other guy had gotten the sympathy points that he wanted to cash.

Davis had never been a man of violence, but in this very moment as Chloe was smiling again at the guy, he really wanted to kill the dark haired male nurse. And what was worse, his mind had already conjured many ways in which he would accomplish it without even getting caught.

As the guy faced him, his silly grin he had aimed at Chloe disappeared. Davis was a little sceptical why that was, but it really didn't matter to him. At least Chloe was finished and he could get her home, and hopefully never see this guy again.

As he exited the hospital doors with his precious bundle of trouble, the guy, Peter, was watching him like he was wary of him. Even if Davis had no idea why it unsettled him that he did that, Davis was more than happy to finally be able to get Chloe home safely. He made a mental note to avoid ever going with Chloe to Metropolis General, and instead drive her personally to a smaller yet equally good hospital like St. Josephs the next time she got hurt.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Bad luck in love, ch3**

**Fandom: Smallville, Heroes crossover**

**Author: vodooman/ boredlittlestudent**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Humour**

**Characters/Pairings: Davis, Chloe, Peter**

**Short summary: The things a man sometimes has to do…**

**Any warnings: none…?**

**Disclaimer: Smallville and its character, Heroes and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Please note that most thoughts are from Davis… I do not believe in them myself… I just think it would be funny to have my main character think like this… Ok, so I enjoy his discomfort and inability to get the woman he loves to realise that he's trying real hard for her to notice him as a man…**

**Chapter 3**

Davis had successfully forgotten about his meeting this one irritating male nursem who had shamelessly flirted with the woman he had put his eyes on. That was until four days after the first meeting, Davis got face to face with the same man again. And it couldn't be avoided.

It had been a rather slow day, until about at noon an emergency call reached his ambulance unit. He and his partner, Eddy, had gone to the address only to find a girl with severe burns. It looked like a second degree burning, and Davis was quick to put a sterilized barrier around the burned area, while his partner connected her to the fluids, to balance out the loss she must have already had because of the burnings.

The nearest hospital had been Metropolis General, therefore the girl had been brought to it. As he and Eddy wheeled the girl in to hand her over to the next doctor, the nurse that accompanied said doctor had been no other person than the hated Peter from four days prior.

Being the professional that he was, Davis disregarded his instant dislike for the man, and handed over the patient with all the information that the emergency team would need.

"16 year old girl. Found in an ally with second degree burns all over her right leg, approximately 18%. A witnessing pedestrian said that she was trying to stamp out a burning jacket. She's been unconscious since we got her. Burn Severity Index is 6. We've given her Ketalar and she received an infusion."

After that there hadn't been much to do, except wait and see what the emergency team did, and see how the girl was doing. So when after half an hour Peter had come to Davis and informed him that the girl was going to be alright, but needing intensive care for her leg, Davis had stiffly thanked him and gone out to find Eddy, to head back to headquarters.

At night, while Davis was going through his half empty fridge in search for food, he mused that it might be impossible to avoid Peter totally, since the biggest and most central hospital was Metropolis General. And because Peter happened to be a male nurse working in the emergency area of the hospital, therefore it was inevitable that their paths would cross now and again.

Davis had to admit that what he saw of Peter that day reinforced his assessment of the man knowing what he was doing. He could see that Peter was a devoted and hard working person, who cared for what he was doing and that he was making a difference. And even if he was sure that the male nurse was probably a good man, he just couldn't shake the picture he had of him interfering with his advances toward Chloe.

He tried to argue with himself that this notion he had of Peter being also interested in Chloe just like he was, was just an over imagination from his side. But for some reason it just didn't get through to his brain. To make things worse his wooing hadn't gone quite the way he wanted it to go. Chloe was more or less oblivious to his advances.

She either was too busy to notice his extra niceness and advances or she simply chucked it up as them becoming better buddies. In his desperation to understand the female psyche and to help him with his advances, he had this morning bought a female orientated magazine called 'SHE-style' that claimed to have an article all about how a perfect date was supposed to happen.

Of course being the manly man that he was, he had bought a whole stack of newspapers and other magazines to cover up that one particular female-magazine that he was buying. To make sure that the clerk in the newsstand wouldn't get suspicious why he was buying all his papers in such an amount he had made Smalltalk and 'explained' that it was his turn to buy the papers for his friends and comrades back at headquarters.

Davis closed his fridge after having found a still good vanilla pudding. He took a small spoon and sat at his couch after starting to eat the pudding. After the second spoonful of vanilla-goodness, he kept the spoon in his mouth and used his free hand to retrieve the magazine that he bought to help him strategize his next move.

According to the magazine, a guy could be judged by the place he chooses as a first date. Davis mulled the article over several times. Most of the writing was nothing more than really silly girl talk. But one particular section got his interest. "_A guy that lets you decide the destination of the first date is a rare catch – hang on to it girl!!_"

Davis thought long and hard about everything that he had tried up until now. The real problem was to get Chloe to understand that he wasn't trying to be another 'Clark' to her. He was trying to win her heart, so that they could be together and 'live happily ever after'… This meant he needed to change that way he was trying to advance her. No more pizza and movie evenings. He needed something less hazy. So the most important thing right now was to make sure that Chloe understood that he was taking her out on a date.

But what exactly would scream to her 'date'? Make her see that he had romantic feeling for her, and wasn't trying to find another buddy. While he flipped through the glossy pages he wished that things could be simple like in the old days. The days back when a caveman just swung his wooden club through the air and just grabbed the cavewoman he wanted while fending off dangerous dinosaurs.

Modern life was really complicated sometimes…


	5. AN

Dear readers, dear friends

It has finally happened. My real life and my writing/virtual i-life have clashed, and I can't get out of it. Therefore I decided to go hiatus with my writing.

My personal journal will still be up but only for those on my f-list. My fan fic archive/writing comm will stay up. For my fanfic net account, I really haven't decided yet. But it will probably stay put for the time being, until i have time to put everything down.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that. And that I won't really add new friends until I write again, except in very rare cases I might...

Thank you all for your attention, and don't worry, this isn't good bye, it's "Auf wiedersehen!" Because I will certainly still be around to comment on my friends journals and good fan fics.


End file.
